User talk:Danny199
Lordranged7 (talk) 12:52, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply Depends on which templates do you mean. Energy ''X'' 15:16, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I meant the templates used as Infoboxes for Captured Pokémon Episodes& Trainers and the templates used in the section 'Pokémon' On a Trainer's Page. Danny199 (talk) 15:23, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Just, copy a temp from here then paste it at your wiki under Template:(name of temp), then your done. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:45, December 29, 2015 (UTC) : That's the problem. I copy a temp from here, and I copy it under under Template:........, using the 'Source' part, but when I look at what it has become, It doesn't look like the templates they should be, the templates have a lot of information in them, that shouldn't be there. Danny199 (talk) 09:04, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::If the temps you are copying are using Roundy, go to this page and copy them all to your wiki. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:20, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::This is what happens when I copy: http://dannysfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Template:AniméPokémon ::Danny199 (talk) 09:46, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :::As I said, copy all the roundy's onto your wiki. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:50, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I would suggest you ask someone else if I can't help you. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:58, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, do you know someone who knows a lot about templates, cause I'm terrible at it. Sorry if I gave you a hard time, its just that I'm new to the Wikia stuff, and I don't know how to work with those templates. Anyway, thanks for your help. Danny199 (talk) 10:01, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::I suggest that you ask this user. He also knows about temps. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I copied the templates you needed and changed the AniméPokémon template to the one I think you were wanting to use. It works now. If you go to the templates and it's still not working correctly (like if there's still redlinks for roundy), add ?action=purge to the end of the url to refresh it. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:33, December 29, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you so much, I'll try it out, if there are any problems, I'll contact you. Danny199 (talk) 17:45, December 29, 2015 (UTC) : : I, sadly, do have a few questions. It might be me looking over something, but when I wanted to use the Animé Character Box I ended up with a Pokémon Infobox. And I wanted to add a AniméPokémon file to one of the pages, but it asked for RoundyLeft and RoundyRight, I copied roundyr and roundyl, but those weren't accepted. The final thing is that I can only add 1 evolution, and one of the Pokémon has evolved twice, and that I can't add links in the Infoboxes. All the others things are working perfectly, and I can't thank you enough. Danny199 (talk) 18:19, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Happy new year and I think is best you ask someone else. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) You need to copy the type templates to your wiki or else the AniméPokémon will not work if you copied it from ours. What movepool template do you exactly mean?--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) : I couldn't find the type templates, except if you meant this one, but it doesn't look like it, cause the Contest type template looks totally different. I meant the movepool template Pokémon like Ash's Pikachu have on their page, where all the used moves are described, and the episode they debuted in. Danny199 (talk) 21:01, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::No, I mean templates such like this. We use the templates MoveBoxTop, MoveBoxMid and MoveBoxEnd for the movepools.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:40, January 3, 2016 (UTC) : I might be missing something, cause my templates don't react to the colour I just added.(Raticate Template doesn't react to the added 'Normal' Template.) Also, under which name do these templates go, cause I can't find them if I look for: Template:Fire, for example. The moveset templates work perfectly, thanks. Danny199 (talk) 22:28, January 3, 2016 (UTC)